


His Deepest Desire

by CountessEricka



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gru is definitely shy around this topic, Grucy, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lucy on the other hand would happily do him every single day, Oral Sex, Probably my favourite I've wrote, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Gru already made love to Lucy. Once. He needed to do it again, but harder and faster. That beautiful voice that moaned his name, he needed it rewarding his ears once again. Actually...forever.So, when Gru interrupts Lucy in the shower - mainly from staring at her - she knows exactly what will help his problem.





	His Deepest Desire

Gru pulled up alongside the curb, facing Lucy's apartment block. He released a deep breath. This was their thirty-first date, yet he couldn't brush away the anxious thoughts and the many possibilities that could screw-up this one night. Not that he wanted to mishandle a perfect opportunity. Gru proudly declared Lucy as his longest girlfriend to date, and neither was expecting the sudden change after their first mission together.

Managing a confident grin, Gru strolled towards the entrance of the building and began to feel the fuzziness spread inside his chest. Lucy was going to greet him at her apartment door, always sporting her cheeky smile and joyful hugs that always melted his heart.

He strolled up the first flight of stairs and finally reached her room. The door was ajar, however. Gru cocked his brow as thoughts rushed through his head. Did she forget to close the door?

"Lucy...?" he called, hoping for an answer. After ten seconds, nothing was heard. Shivers were sent down his spine as he imagined the worst scenario - somebody might've broke into her house.

His shaky hands pushed the door, greeting him with the first large room. An isolated couch and the TV rolling credits for a show. Panic was the first emotion lingering, and it wasn't helping that Lucy wouldn't answer him.

"Lucy, where are you?"

He finally managed to pick up a particular sound from the hallway. Trickling water. It was coming from the shower. Gru wanted to peek into the room to check Lucy was there, but hesitated at first. The shower was running - she surely would be inside...naked...showing her delicate form.

Gru caught himself staring at Lucy - her flawless figure. Red, curly locks waved along her back; bouncing as she shifted her body to reach the steaming water. She lathered her skin with soap, which smelled of a mixture of berries. Droplets dripped down her delicate skin as she cleaned all the foam, which was too hard for Gru to ignore. Each drop rolled down every inch of her body, including visible scars and bruises but along her curvy hips and perky ass.

Something didn't feel right with his own mind, or crotch for that matter. His head bottled up with thoughts of them sharing that shower together: caressing, kissing, being each other to their limits. They made love before, once; slowly and cautiously. It was the best experience either of them had, giving an idea on how their deepest desires tasted. After that night, Gru wanted nothing more but to repeat those actions.

But he had the urge to be different - to go deeper, faster, and harder.

Once Lucy turned so her ass faced him, heat washed over Gru's body including his crotch area. He glanced down to notice the small bulge struggling against his pants. Oh no. Lucy wasn't going to be comfortable with him like this! But he couldn't stop this wonderful feeling - joining her for a shower and pressed against her tiny body seemed better than going out tonight.

"Oh god, Gru...?"

Gru widened his eyes and gaped at the redhead who finally noticed him. She reached for a towel and covered herself, showing off an embarrassing shade of red across her cheeks. "Sorry, I should've told you I was-"

"N-No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come in..." Gru panicked, rushing out the steamy room and welcoming fresh, cold air for him to breathe.

How could this date get any worse now? Lucy caught him peeking at her bare form like some weirdo, there could literally be nothing to resolve that problem. Even though his mind filled with guilt, her beautiful body stuck in his mind - especially her breasts. During their first time, Lucy felt ashamed because of her size. Gru wasn't experienced when it came to touching boobs. Yet he away her flaws and treated her as his princess.

"Hey, don't be sorry." Lucy emerged from the shower room with a towel dropping from her shoulders. Gru wouldn't admit that he sneaked a glance at her attractive legs.

"I...I thought that you would think I'm a stalker, or something." Gru bowed his head.

"Why would I see my boyfriend as a stalker?" Lucy smirked, but he still wasn't buying the forgiveness. How could he think like that? After all, they dated for three months and shared many intimate moments with each other - including sex. It was quite unfair to believe he would be confident after one round - but maybe she could boost his ego. "Did you like what you saw?"

Gru peered at the redhead inching closer towards him, gulping at how she pressed herself against his chest. Would she feel his embarrassing arousal? "Uh...well...I-yes..."

Lucy grinned at his shameful frown. Maybe teasing him wasn't the right thing to do, especially if he was quite inexperienced. Nevertheless, she challenged herself to remove the shame from his face and make it something better. Taking his hand gently, Lucy traced his smooth skin with her small fingertip, smirking. "C'mon, I could use some _help_."

Her hand twisted around the thick fabric of his scarf, tugging it gently as a sign for him to follow her. Gru felt shocked. Were they going to have sex again? Could he finally touch her glistening body without fighting the painful erection fighting against his zipper? Lucy continued to lead him towards the shower room, whilst his breath hitched as he mumbled, "Help...?"

The water continued to trickle across the glass door, which seemed more anticipating than normal. Once they reached beside the impatient shower, Lucy tugged his scarf with more force so it slid away from his neck.

"Will this make everything clearer?" she winked, slipping her fingers down his body and fumbling with his tightened pants. Pulling down the zipper and opening his belt, Lucy grinned at the obvious erection that looked larger than their first time. Imagining his rock-hard cock rubbing against her ass made her entrance slick.

Once all his clothes were stripped from his body, Lucy took his wrist and dragged him into the shower. Her smile wasn't just cheeky, but revealed the sexier side of her that Gru secretly enjoyed.

They were standing underneath the trickling shower, with Lucy's fingers slowly teasing his crotch by tracing the soft hair that formed a line down to his dick. Gru's hands grasped her soft hips, but tightening her hold once Lucy's fingers trailed around his tip. "Lu-Lucy..."

Lucy moved her hand in a familiar rhythm, grinning at Gru's reactions. His forehead rested against her own, and he gasped her name multiple times; begging her not to stop. Her throat emitted a satisfied moan before she raised on her tip-toes and kissed him with passion. It was a struggle at first, seeing that without her heels she was known as the shorter lover; his lips were too high for her to reach.

However, Gru slipped his palms underneath her bubbly ass, raising her and wrapping her long legs around his waist. He smirked as his palms squeezed her rosy cheeks, receiving a moan from her luscious voice. They finally locked their lips, exchanging the heat from their tongues. Lucy smiled into their kiss. Kissing Gru always gave her a bit of a buzz - maybe being intimate with her all-time crush had something to say.

Her hand slipped away from his crotch, scratching her nails across his stomach and chest before slinging her arms around his neck. Little red lines spread across his body from the scratches, but it felt like a massive turn-on more than pain.

He could taste the strawberry lingering on her tongue, and the anticipation. Below, his cock twitched once she began to move her lips across different parts of his body. Kisses planted on his jawline, tongue sucked on his neck, her deep breaths travelled down his chest.

Lucy gazed up at him, distracted by the deep desire she found staring back at her. The feel of his eyes on her was driving her to insanity, and she groaned as she slid a finger over her entrance, pressing down gently, "I'm so wet."

"What...what do you want?" Gru shuddered, desperate to thrust the hard length of his cock inside her tight walls. She was too gorgeous.

"You." She stroked the swollen lips of her sex, drawing the wetness up and around her clit.

"Me?"

"Mhm..." She kept her glowing eyes on him, teasing the opening to her pussy with a finger before sinking it deep inside.

Gru attempted to breathe, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her finger doing the job his cock owned. Not only was she teasing herself, her free hand wrapped perfectly around his throbbing cock and pumped the length. The pleasure ceased to continue with a much more delightful situation.

Gru's eyes expanded as Lucy took his length inside her hot mouth, but the spectacular feeling of her tongue against his tip caused him to jerk. He moaned her name, grasping onto her patch of gorgeous red hair and tugging it gently.

She bobbed her head rapidly, sucking his sweet cock thoroughly. Lucy glanced into his eyes, which mostly rolled back due to her actions. He pulled her hair, guiding her to spots that he enjoyed and wanted to be sucked. A long moan against his dick took effect; his shaft twitched inside her mouth. That's when she knew he was on edge.

Without realising, Gru bucked his hips slowly into her mouth. There was no force, but the pleasure was too much to enjoy that he pleaded release. His cock twitched rapidly inside her mouth, lurking on the edge of releasing his load inside her mouth. Not that he didn't mind. "Lucy...I-I'm gonna..."

Hearing those words and becoming aware of his accidental movements, Lucy slipped her mouth away from his shaft. She glanced into his disappointed gaze, chuckling, "Easy, hun. I'm not done with you yet..."

Gru caressed his hands across her sides as she rose. Silky skin spread everywhere, and he admired utterly everything - including the rough patches. Several moments were filled with fright over her breasts, they were mouth-watering. Most women had large boobs that many men adored, however Lucy was unique in a special way. Maybe she had smaller boobs than he thought, but they were so soft and beautiful as they rested inside his palms.

The redhead inhaled deeply, watching his skilful hands caress her breasts. A wave of greatness washed over her body, enough to steal a moan forming Gru's name. His thumbs grazed her hard nipples, realising how desperate she was for his thick cock to make her soaked.

Massaging the soft flesh, Gru became mesmerised as he stared at her boobs. How could an innocent girl like Lucy - clumsy, pretty, wore her heart on her sleeve - have such a wonderful body that he wouldn't hesitate cherishing? Gru was taller than her, so he bowed his head below her neck and wrapped his mouth around her breast. She was sweet; her nipple hard against his tongue.

Lucy gasped, curling her fingers around his neck and scratching the skin once again. No man had ever aroused her like Gru did. He was timid at times, but the bravery kicked in and controlled all the wild things he could do. With her breast being pampered, Lucy continued her movements across her sex. She was ready for him. Desperate for him.

Before she could plead for him to take her, Gru clenched her hips and turned her body so she faced the sky blue, tiled wall. The colour faded as her sight blurred - the excitement invaded her mind. His hands still clutched her waist, but pulled her closer to point her ass towards his dick.

Her breath paused. Something edged nearer her entrance, the arousal sensed it. At first, Lucy readied herself to adjust to his large member, but instead a hot and desperate tongue slid across her folds. Gru had lowered himself so he was facing her clit, seizing her thighs and pulling her closer to his mouth.

Lucy's teeth caught between her lip. The sweet button had been pressed by his adventurous tongue, dragging across her labia. She squeaked, "Aah! Oh, Gru..."

A low chuckle sounded from below, teasing her lips slightly. Alongside his tongue, two fingers forced inside her opening. He watched closely at her immediate reaction - eyes closing; hiding her dazing green eyes, her mouth opened to release a titiliabting moan, before she covered her mouth with her palm to repress the gasps. Gru smirked, making her give-in was his mission.

Thrusting his finger inside her wet entrance, Gru resumed his previous actions by flicking his tongue across her clit in a rapid motion. His movements weren't slow. The feeling reminded her of the churn in her stomach when she drove over a hill. Tingles twirled across her neck, travelling to her lower back. A million words balanced at the tip of her tongue, but nothing seemed to escape.

She was on the verge of insanity. His fingers and tongue caressing her folds became a unique experience. Breathing deeper and rapid, Lucy clenched her eyes shut and begged for the ocean of pleasure to overcome her.

However, Gru slowed his movements. His tongue tasted her one last time before retreating, his finger slipping away from her. She was slick from the previous pleasure, there would be no excuse that she wasn't ready. "I'm not done with you, either."

Not a single second passed by to fill Lucy's uncertainty, moreover Gru shockingly filled her without warning.

Gru breathed through his teeth as he felt her sex clench around his member. The feeling of her tense walls ensured him to fulfil his desires; his needs to take their intimacy to the next level. After sensing her dismayed moan, Gru dug his fingertips into her skin and gently pulled away from her, trembling due to the friction that bonded them. He swallowed hard before pushing back into the irresistible tightness until he found a perfect rhythm.

Her skin glowed below the spotlight, marking his Queen of beauty in front of him. Absorbing every little inch of her form, Gru slipped his hands to her ass and squeezed her perfectly plump cheeks that bounced across his crotch.

Lucy determined the way his touch transformed her, the way he was reminding her who cherished her everyday; who would give up his job only to be with her. She heard it in his voice, the way he groaned her name like he mumbled vows.

This feeling controlled her body, beside the arousal that pooled between her legs. Her figure tightened around him as by releasing all the stressful thoughts of life, letting him remove the negative side of life by accepting to be intimate with her. Nothing like this was thought about before - not when he despised her. What changed? Something special, for sure. Lucy still queried what life-changing actions she drew attention to herself from. How she became rewarded with this handsome, shy but surprising man.

Gru shivered overhearing the soft moans passing through Lucy's sultry lips. There seemed to be springs being pulled away from his crotch, edging towards release. Her hands grasped the tiles but struggled to hold on. He could view her breasts bouncing back and forth as he thrust inside her tight walls.

"Gru...!" she whimpered, clenching her eyes shut as she felt the pressure build up across her sex. Lucy feared her pleasure would pour all over his dick - this was the part that embarrassed her the most. But she couldn't hold in this spectacular feeling...

Everything built up...thrust after thrust...until she finally couldn't take the insanity anymore.  
 _Give in._

She stiffened, moaned his name over and over again. The fast motion wasn't an expected violent pleasure, Lucy absorbed the peaceful crashing waves across her body; the ripples of bliss that caused her to pause her breath and lose stability in her legs.

Gru wrapped his palms around her stomach to pull her against his larger body, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and slipping his cock in and away from her. Once the time came, he could handle the lunacy from her tightened walls. Lucy slid her fingers along his biceps, tracing muscles whilst whispering, "Come for me, baby..."

On queue, his vision became fuzzy and nothing could be heard but the running shower and his low groans. He sighed her name in desperation after longing this delightful feeling. Both sighed in unison, slowing their movements and relaxing their achy bodies against each other.

Lucy turned to face the man who planted kisses down her shoulder, nudging his nose against her skin. Slinging her arms around his neck, Lucy chuckled, "Just to remind you, this wasn't part of a sneaky plan, you know."

Gru gazed at the gorgeous redhead, securing his arms around her waist to keep her from running anywhere. She was an angel from heaven - what did he achieve to deserve this delicate lady? This beautiful, caring, and funny lady. "Are you sure? This seems like one of your evil plans to me."

"I just can't resist..." Lucy sighed, closing the distance between their lips. Her hand cupped his cheek, dragging him deeper into their passion. Both were hungry for affection, tasting tongues like the world would end that particular day. 

They both managed to step out of the shower block, drying the wetness away from their bodies. Lucy could feel the remaining warmth of his release inside her; there was no other alluring feeling to admire. Gru slipped one hand under her smooth thigh, and carried Lucy in his arms without disconnecting their kisses. A few chaste kisses were shared before Lucy murmured, "Do you wanna stay? I could really use some sleep with you."

Luckily, his daughters wanted to stay the night at Marlena's - his mother's house. If he left her now, Gru would return to emptiness and the desire for cuddles with this adorable woman. Her bedroom was spotted opposite the shower, including a large bed that welcomed them both with open arms. Settling her first underneath the sheets, Gru crawled into the duvet beside her. His body immediately relaxed, allowing Lucy to rest across his chest. Who needed a blanket when you had Gru's warm body to cuddle?

Lucy released a small yawn, collapsing against Gru's form and allowing sleep to slowly conquer her body. She was adorable when she slept - Gru always seemed fascinated at every expression presented on her face. A small smile  made his heart flutter; his lips pressed into her silky hair and whispered, "I love you, Lucy..."

He swore he could hear her mumble against his skin, "I love you more..."


End file.
